Meje Saga
The Meje (Mahjeh) Saga is the 5th saga in Kuzon the 3rd legendary super saiyan. The Saga before this is the Kuzon Saga, and the Saga after this is the Snake 2nd Saga. This saga takes place 2 years after the Cabban Saga, and the Kuzon saga is just a flashback in the saga line. Prologue 2 years ago Kuzon and Goku defeated Cabban, and in between that time the gang rested, Kuzon trained and the world was in peace and it still is...... Chapter 1: Plans...... On a Hot, Summer day, Bulma, Gohan, Goku and Kuzon are at Capsule Corp. Discussing something..... Gohan: What was the name again? Bulma: Planet Meje, somewhere near where Namek was.. Gohan: And what did you say was there? Corn? Bulma: (Mad/Confused) Don't you remember anything! A race, that I've never seen before, but heard about, I thought that since Kuzon's never seen any other planets than his or this, "He and we" could see it, or visit.... Goku: I think it sounds cool! I wanna go! I can use instant transmission! Gohan: Woah there, you don't even know what it looks like, you can't.... Goku: Oh, yeah... Kuzon: (Walking) I heard something about "Meje"? Gohan: You heard of it? Kuzon: No, but I just don't get what your talking about.... Bulma: A planet neat where Namek was, you know what Namek was don't you? Kuzon: No, I don't. Gohan: It's where My dad, Goku defeated Frieza years ago.... Well not "Defeated" but "severely hurt"......It blew up after the fight....We thought Dad was dead.... Kuzon: Hmmmm.... Okay, what about Meje? Bulma: Well..... I was thinking we could visit and let you see another planet...Like a Saiyan... Kuzon: Okay..... Gohan: How would we get there though? Bulma: A spaceship you idiot! Gohan: Now I feel old! Meanwhile at Kame House....... Goku: (Flying in) Hi.... Roshi: Goku! (Hugs him) How are you doin? Goku: Fine......Um, I was gonna ask, what do you think about going to a Planet you don't really know much about? Roshi: Is this some kind of trick question? I'm not answering! Goku: Not you going, I mean, Me, Gohan, Goten, Pan and Kuzon. Roshi: Oh, well you did it before! I don't know, your choice, bye.... Goku: But I'm not done with you! Roshi: What more could you want, I answered you! Goku: Have you ever heard of Planet Meje? Roshi: No such thing ever...I heard of Planet! but not Meje.....Sorry kid... Goku: Okay (Flies out of house) Thanks! Goku flies back to Capsule Corp. to talk to the others...... Goku: Well I talked to him...... Gohan: What did he say? Goku: Nothing important..... Gohan: Ehhh..... Well, Bulma just said that we can go and she's go a ship ready.... Goku: Cool, is Goten, Pan and Kuzon ready? Gohan: Yeah, I am too. Bulma: Okay...This is odd just leaving lik- Wait a minute! Vegeta! Vegeta (Upstairs): What Woman! Bulma: Are you ready to go?! Vegeta: Go where?! Bulma: Meje! Vegeta: What the heck's a Meje?! Bulma: Just come down here! Vegeta (Walking down): What?! Bulma: Go with the others..... Vegeta: Where?! Bulma: (Mad/Straight Face) Just get in the ship......... Goku, Gohan, Kuzon, Pan, Goten and Vegeta are ready to head off to a unknown planet....Completely unaware of whats ahead of them...What will their journey there be like? Find out on the next Kuzon the 3rd legendary Super Saiyan! Chapter 2: Space Trip! Previously on Kuzon the 3rd legendary super saiyan, Goku and the others thought they would go on a trip to a Planet named "Meje" somewhere in the near galaxy....What will their trip there be like? Find out now! In the ship..... Gohan: Well here's some snack! (Throws snack pile on table) Goku: (Piling through it) Mmmmm! I love the crunchie's! Gohan: You can't do that this whole trip, dad, save some food for us or I'll have to put you on lockdown! Goku: (It's silent, Stares, Keeps piling) Mm, yum yum, mmmm! Gohan: (Sigh) Anyway, Is everyone else okay? Goten: Sure.... Pan: If this ship had more air, it's hot in here......(Turns on fan) Gohan: I'm trying! I'm pretty new at this.... Giru: Giru..... Kuzon: Any steak? Gohan: Not that dad hadn't ate.....But there is a bag of chip's..? Kuzon: Fine....(Opens bag) Goten: Well is there to do....?... Kuzon: I'm going to train (Walks away) Gohan: Dad? Goku: (Mouth full of food) I will when I'm done eating! Goten: (With pen and notepad) Number 1, Don't bother Dad when eating..., like a lion.... Gohan: What's with the list? Goten: Mom wanted me to make sure not to let dad get any smaller, so she's making write down everything to beware of and happens. Gohan: (Breathes heavily) Well Goodnight (Walks away)...It's late you should to. Goten: I will, I will! Just a little bit longer........ 3 days later...... Giru: Giru Pan: How long is it until were there!? Goten: It isn't to much longer is it Gohan? Gohan: It shouldn't be to much longer, Maybe only 2 more day's...... Goten and Pan: Ehhhhh......(Sighs) Gohan: How bout you Vegeta, you've been pretty silent for the trip? Vegeta: Hmm... (Turns head) I didn't wanna come anyway......Bulma...... Gohan: Comon, make the best of it... Vegeta: Hmm..... Gohan: Hey Kuzon, can you tell me anything else about the "Zinglys" you fought long ago? Kuzon: Huh? Oh, uhhh, I'm not really in the.....you know... Gohan: It's fine.. Kuzon: Can you tell me anything about Frieza, or Cell? Gohan: Uhh, Well, Frieza was sick, and Cell was just, not right. Kuzon: What do you mean? Gohan: Frieza was just a long hard fighter. lot's of form's too...Gave Vegeta, Me, and Krillin, even Dad trouble..., And Cell, was just wrong..., but he was only good cause he made me and dad more powerful...especially me...But it's a long story, and I'm gonna go train..... See ya. (Walks away) Kuzon: Okay then.... I guess I will too... (Gets up and walks away) In the Gravity chamber.... Goku: He, ha! (Throwing fist's and leg's) Gohan: Hey Kuzon, wanna help? Kuzon: Sure.... Kuzon jumps up to Gohan and tries kicking him, but Gohan punches Kuz. in the Stomach and throws him; Kuzon gets up and throws tons of blasts at Goh., Gohan does back until both stop and start pummeling each other.... Kick by kick..... Gohan: Kame, hame, HAAA!!!!! Gohans' Kamehameha follows flying Kuzon across the chamber until Kuzon slams into Goku, and BAM, a large explosion..... Goku: Aeaeaeae...(Dizzy with wall piece on head) Kuzon: Ehhh, sorry bout that..... But I'll get you back! Kuzon does a Gold Wjen blast at Gohan, who's not expecting it, making a big explosion......... Gohan: (On floor) Darn..... Kuzon: (Laughing) Now it's equal! Gohan: Oh...Kuzon....One day......(One day face) It's been 4 days, and the gang is almost to Planet Meje....What will their arrival be like? Find out next! Chapter 3: Planet Meje! Previously on Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Pan, Goku and Kuzon were on their way to Planet Meje to have a look at a new planet, what will this large blue planet be like? Find out now! In the Spaceship...... Goku: Hey! I can see the planet, it's close! Gohan: I'll get ready to land (Walks back) The ship gets closer and closer to Meje, and once their in the gravity, they start to land.... The ship finally touches down on the soil of the planet...... Goten: We made it! Gohan: It almost looks like Planet Namek..... The people of Planet Meje look up at the landing ship. The ship touches ground making a lot of dust fly.....The door opens fairly quickly and the dust slowly fades away...... Pan: Wow! Gohan: Well, let's see it! Vegeta: I feel large power's here...... Goku: Well, let's go! Goku, Kuzon, Goten, Pan, Vegeta and Gohan emerge from the ship, curious.. Meje: (Running up to the gang) Um, Hi travelers! Um, may I ask where you hail from? Goku: Planet Earth. Meje: Uhhh.....Okay! I will lead you guys to the visitor's station just on top of that hill (Points), Comon! As the gang follow the Meje, they look at the environment and people of the planet, while the Mejes' look back at the gang confused, about how different they look than them..... Meje: Well here we are! (Shows Large building) Goku: Woah.... Gohan: Well let's get settled. Goku: (Walking up to desk, to short to see over it) Hello, My names Goku, his name is- Meje: Wait! You can't just walk in and say stuff! Now (Pulls out notepad and pen) Now, what was it? Goku: Sorry, Goku. Gohan: I'm Gohan. Trunks: I'm Trunks. Goten: I'm Goten. Pan: I'm Pan. Kuzon: Hey, it's Kuzon. Vegeta: (Back of line) Vegeta. Meje: Okay......(Finishes writing) Now, move over to the Specialties Station to see all the resorts and fun things you can do on Planet Meje, Thank you. Goku: Good welcome (Walks to other desk) Meje: Hello, here at this station you can read all kinds of pamphlets and books about what fun things and where you can go here, it's made for new visitor's, would you like to read our newest one? Goku: Sure! (Get's pamphlet handed to him) Goku: (Reading) Hmmm....Ohhh! Trunks: What? Vegeta: Is it a training center? Goku: No, it's a Five-Star Restaurant! I'm starving! Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Pan fall back........ Goku: (Rubbing stomach) Mmmm.......(Thinking about food) Meje: Uhhh.....well, if you need anything else feel free to come back anytime, 25/8! Goten: 25/8? Pan: I guess that's that their time on this planet..... Goku: Let's move to the next station. The gang moves to the final station..... Old Female Meje: (Meanly) Hello, would you sob's like to buy a home, land, or specialty things? Gohan: No, were just traveler's, crossing through. Old Female Meje: Ohhh! Hey everybody (Yelling, silence in room, everybody looks) we got more travelers! Yay! (Sarcasm), okay, if you currently here, you need a hand stamp and band. The gang put their hand's under the glass window and get a band and stamped. Old ''Female Meje: Okay, I'm supposed to ask you if you would want to stay at the Five-Star, Meje Hotel, made with the finest made bricks and mold's, the most comfortable beds, specialty items like fridge's, microwaves, Air and heating conditioner's, lights, and if you get the Nicer Rooms for not nicer price's, you can even get a Neon hall rider chair, free specialties, and even a large Gravity room. The hotel also has a waterpark and a Garden dome to have a romantic dinner with your spouse. You get 500 Mejins to start with (Puts in Gokus' hand). Goku: Wow! Sound's nice! Female Meje: Ha ha....Now get out! ''Goku and the others walk through a large blue glass door into a large Courtyard full of mingling Mejes, and a Huge Hotel with a sign saying, "MEJE HOTEL AND WATERPARK, THE FINEST FOR YOU", on the far left of the yard. A long Stone road goes through it to a Large Wooden Gate going to the Main Capital City of the planet, while the Skyline can be clearly seen from behind it. The gang walks over to the Glass rotating door that enters the hotel...... Goku: Wow! This place is nice! Trunks: I hope prices aren't like Planet Imecca. The gang walk in the hotel to see ton's on Mejes' mingling again, and a large line on the front desk..... Goku: Geesh..... Goten: This is gonna be awhile.... After 2 hour's of constant waiting, the gang finally gets in line...... Female Meje: Ummmm, hello, uhhh, wait, uhh yes mamn? (On phone) Sorry, Oh yes? We are very busy. Goku: Yeah, uhh I'd like- Vegeta: Get the one with the Gravity room. Trunks: Naturally..... Female Meje: Okay, that would be.....420 Mejin's a night. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Pan are all surprised and freaked (Surprised Face) Female Meje: Umm, you want a room with a Gravity room? Goku: Yes. Female Meje: (Writing and looking at computer screen) Okay, the only empty room is Room 34 on the 3rd Floor. It was just cleaned. Gohan: Thank you. The gang plies through a crowd of people to the elevator where once again they are crowded. They eventually get to their room, ready for comfort..... Trunks: Well let's-Woah! (Looks at room) Pan: Wow! It's nice! The room has 4 Large Bed on the Right wall of the room, and large TV on a dresser surrounded by 2 smaller dressers that have blue neon lights on them. The Carpet is Green with fuzzy blue dot's. There is a metal door in the back of the room which goes into the gravity chamber. The gang gets comfy.... Goku: Wow! These beds are soft! Vegeta: I'm going in the gravity chamber (Enters and the door closes, the gang hears Vegeta go Super Saiyan inside) Goten: That's Vegeta. Can't go day without training. Kuzon: I've never been in a hotel. Tell me, what are they for? Goku: Well...People on vacation or don't have a home usually come to a Motel or Hotel, pay and get their room and stay in a room like this for as long as they like as log as they pay the fee. Kuzon: Huh... Gohan: (Turns on TV) TV ad: Buy soap! Its awesome, why? Because it is! Must be 18 or older to call. Now back to Mejepordy! Gohan: Wow, nice channels. Goten: Maybe we should buy some soap... (Bopped on head by Pan) Goku: Gohan, could you pass me the directory? Gohan: Why? Goku: I wanna order a large pizza, I'm Hungry! Everybody fall's over..... Pan: Oh Grandpa........ Goku and the gang have gotten settled in on Planet Meje, and Gokus' still hungry! Will Goku get his food? Find out next! Chapter 4: The King of Meje Category:Kuzonx2 Category:Fan Stories Category:Dragon Ball Category:Kuzey457